


i wish i met you first he said to me

by aweestruck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame Spoilers, Avengers Infinity War Spoilers, F/M, First Marvel fic, Kinda sad but also happy, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kind of underage not really though, peter starts off 15 i believe but he gets older, some things follow the mcu and some things i made up for plot purposes, starker is ult ship for this one, through the years if you will, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweestruck/pseuds/aweestruck
Summary: His brown eyes scaled the glass wall behind him, landing on Pepper Potts, her eyes blown wide as she urgently called Tony over. The ring on her finger seemed so striking to Peter, who hadn’t  even realized he’d honed in on that detail.





	i wish i met you first he said to me

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys hope you enjoy this! some parts of this fic line up with the movies’ events and some parts are completely totally made up just for plot purposes.

What a terrible thing to happen, meeting someone and not being able to decide between whether it was the best or worst thing to happen to you. Peter thinks so, at least as his indecision comes in the form of tech savvy billionaire, Anthony Stark. 

He first met the man at age fifteen in the living room of his and Aunt May’s apartment, one that seemed so inferior to the godly man sitting on their sofa. The pressure of his very presence could have ran cracks through the walls, crumbs of cement building up around the boy’s feet until the floor could no longer hold him, and sent him falling gracelessly. However, the juvenile was not so lucky as to be excused from the unexpected visit. 

Peter, of course, had already known so much about this man casually chatting up his aunt while eating her fruit cake. The countless online articles, magazines posted around the city, videos and interviews of Tony Stark, Iron Man. Peter had seen almost everything there was to see about this man, everything there was to read he read. So yes, you could say he had been caught dumbstruck at the sight unfolding before him. A firm hand clasped on his shoulder demanded his attention, “Can I have five minutes with him?” Even though this man had never been in his house before, it still felt as if he were guiding Peter and not the other way around.

Then came the almost immediate nervous breakdown as he’d discovered his secret was no longer under the radar of his longtime idol. Peter had been a jumbled mess of anxiety and excitement all in one, hands unsteady and voice shaky. He’d soon ran out of ways to deny his identity and sat slouched on the edge of his bed, eyes no longer focused on the figure rummaging through his gear as questions and answers were fired back and forth between the still air.

Peter had regained his fire and begged through quick breaths to keep it a secret from Aunt May, to which Tony had asked why she didn’t know. 

An undaunted look flared up in his irises, “I won’t ever stop doing what I can to help, and she’ll never stop worrying if she knows.” Peter waited for the businessman to speak his counter argument, but stood down when he received a half hearted eye roll.

“Spiderman.” The tone was flat, as if Tony were testing how it sounded coming out of his mouth. Peter may have died a little inside at hearing that name leave that mouth, but kept his cool on the outside, mostly. He found he enjoyed hearing it that way more than anything else, all YouTubers and news anchors’ recognition of the vigilante combined did not add up to the immense joy in his chest as he watched the billionaire ponder over the coined name. 

  


Age sixteen found Peter seeing a lot more of the illustrious Tony Stark and his many achievements trailing closely behind. After directly declining a spot on the Avengers, he was almost immediately asked to take up an internship at Stark Industries. 

“Mr. Stark, you really don’t have to do all this. I promise you I’ll stay out of trouble on my own—”

The signature dismissive eye roll, “Nonsense. I need some extra hands to help around, you’re looking for some bonus points on college applications. It’s a win-win for both of us here, kid.” 

And who could deny, for the second time no less, Tony Stark? Apparently not Peter as he began his internship a mere two days later. 

He remembered being overwhelmed with awe as he walked through the many many floors of Stark Industries. From the lobby, a blonde secretary had called out to him and instructed him to please take the elevator to the second floor. 

There, Tony stood waiting in a pristine suit, eyes glancing down at the smart watch latched around his wrist before smiling welcomingly at the teenager. He clasped his hands together and nodded his head to beckon Peter over by his side. 

“Come on kid, I got lots to show you.” 

The rest of that year carried out pretty much as follows:

As soon as school got out, Peter would make his way to Stark Industries. There he would be greeted by Friday, the almost human-like A.I. Tony had designed, and directed to go wherever he was needed for the day.

In the beginning, he’d mostly been sent to various office settings, where he would help organize papers for the workers or get busy with small programming systems on their computers. While Peter wasn’t expecting to be a top dog around the place simply because he was Spiderman, he also couldn’t help but feel dismayed he was stuck doing busywork. The first few months, he barely ever saw Tony, and when he did it was for a mere few moments as he was always so busy. 

“I want you to start working in the lab with me. I won’t be there every single day, but I would appreciate if you started reporting there immediately when you come in.” 

Peter had no clue what to say when the man had proposed that on a random Tuesday in passing. He’d been settled down in an empty office doing his homework because there was nothing else he needed to do at the moment when the glass door opened silently. He only knew someone had walked in because of his heightened senses. 

When he realized he’d been keeping the man before him waiting, he scrambled for a quick, coherent response. “U-uh, yeah. I mean, yes sir, that would be- that sounds great, I’d love-“

“Great, take this, you’re gonna need it,” calloused fingers set an ID tag on the tabletop in a hurried manner. Peter glanced down cautiously, not sure what to expect, but noting his school picture had been printed on a Stark Industries ID card. No big deal. It was near impossible to miss the sly smirk on Tony’s face as he pushed the item closer to the younger boy. “Go on, take it.” 

His brown eyes scaled the glass wall behind him, landing on Pepper Potts, her eyes blown wide as she urgently called Tony over. The ring on her finger seemed so striking to Peter, who hadn’t even realized he’d honed in on that detail. 

At an exceptionally disruptive tap on the glass, both bodies straightened. The older man pinched the bridge of his nose to exaggerate his distress before lifting his head and turning to wave off his fiancé. “Wish me luck, I’m gonna need it.” Pepper now stood with a phone to her ear and one Happy Hogan trailing behind her. Tony stood and was immediately given the dirtiest look from the pair, to which he simply shrugged and sauntered out of the door. Peter thought he was about to get himself in way over his head as he watched the trio bicker animatedly on their way out of the building.

Working in the lab was everything Peter thought it would be as well as so much more. Despite his no doubt hectic schedule, Tony managed to make an appearance almost every single day. And on the days he couldn’t, he had taken to leaving a note on Peter’s working station, making the younger only the tiniest bit giddy at the thought of Tony taking the time to do that. 

But like he said, the man had been there almost every single day. At first, things had been slightly awkward, as expected. Put a teenage boy and the hero he has always looked up to in a room together by themselves and things could get a little gawky to say the least. 

After a few weeks however, they began to get used to the others’ mannerisms. Tony had quickly discovered he’d been wasting an essential resource by sending Peter down to the work rooms to organize papers. The brunet had been keeping up with Tony, practically on the backs of his heels from day one in the lab. 

And Peter, well once he got invested in the projects they were working on, his hesitant words and movements subsided. He stopped asking if he could venture into another part of the lab, stopped (for the most part) asking his mentor if he could tighten a certain screw or cross a certain wire. He began just _ doing _. Tony was enthralled by the amount of successful work they had gotten done together in the short amount of time. 

Then came the casual conversation, where discussions of latest A.I. developments were replaced by, “How was your day, Mr. Stark?” or “How was school, kid?”. They chatted idly as they tinkered away the night, barely ever noticing how late the hour had become, almost every light in the building shutting off one by one except the bright light in their little space. 

Peter had quickly become accustomed to these late nights, mostly only occurring on Fridays as he didn’t have school the next day and the two could work without worry of a curfew. This didn’t stop the businessman from pestering Peter about giving him a ride home until the younger simply just could not refuse any longer.

He was surprised to find Tony had his own car that he drove himself to and from work in. He’d always imagined a lavish (not that this car was anything _ but _ lavish) limousine of some sort with a fancy chauffeur who always opened the doors for their passengers. Despite this unexpected detail, Tony, however, did make a habit of opening the passenger side door for Peter on the way to his side of the vehicle. He never said anything about it, and never gave Peter enough of a chance to let out a thank you. 

Peter’s eyelids would droop in slow motion, it seemed, as he fought off the exhaustion from the day’s events. His head would loll on the seat cushion until it rested in a comfortable enough position. Tony never said a word, simply letting Peter pass out in a drooling mess in his expensive car until they pulled up outside his apartment complex. Then, he would just barely nudge the younger, accompanied by a, “We’re here, Pete. Time to get up.” 

Peter, too tired to overthink how ridiculously embarrassed he should be in the moment, would always lazily unbuckle his seatbelt and stumble his way out of the car. He’d look back to see a head of brown hair ducked enough to catch his movements through a cracked open window, making sure he got home safely. “Bye, Mr. Stark. Thanks again for the ride,” he’d call off to the air behind him as he let himself in. 

And he was thankful, but not just for the ride. 

  


Age seventeen will always be a hazy one for Peter. 

The year started off like any other, he’d celebrated with Aunt May and a few close friends. He’d gone back to school, kept up with patrolling the nightlife of New York City, and worked alongside Iron Man in his lab.

Something new occurred as well, with Tony arranging a small surprise party consisting of the Avengers. Peter had felt the warmth from his chest rush to his cheeks as he remained the center of attention for the whole night. Tony had pulled him off to the side, party hat crooked on his head and a few shavings of confetti sprinkled on his shoulder.

Peter had not failed to notice Tony’s more and more frequent disappearances, but he was never mad— could never be mad. He understood being in Tony’s position meant having sometimes too many responsibilities you couldn’t run away from. Peter was just glad they were both here for this moment and decided he had nothing to complain about seeing his mentor look more at ease than he had been in recent weeks.

The older man glanced behind his back before slowly pulling his arm out in front of him, “I’ve really appreciated your help around here, kid.” A decent sized box wrapped in blue wrapping paper and tied off with a red bow was slightly thrust into Peter’s frozen arms. He stood with his eyebrows skyrocketed into his hairline and mouth agape. 

“Come on, open it before everyone notices you’re not out there.” 

Peter, with a big dopey grin plastered on his face, tore into the gift wrap like a child on Christmas morning. His smile, while it did not fade the slightest, morphed into something warmer upon seeing his gift.

A camera. 

Tony got him a camera. Meaning he’d noticed. He’d noticed all the times Peter had stared out at the bustling city life before pulling out his phone to take a blurry picture that could never one hundred percent capture the scene unfolding. Noticed how when Peter began filling out college applications, he’d taken a careful look at liberal arts colleges and their photo class options. Noticed that he began trying to save up for a decent camera without having to bug his aunt about it. Noticed all the silly little rants Peter would have about how a picture can explain so much more than words sometimes.

He always noticed little things like that, and Peter now knew that with this gift, Tony was trying to show Peter he isn’t taken for granted and his words never fall on deaf ears when he is around. 

“Mr. Stark, I-“

“Save it, Pete. Happy birthday.”

No one has to know the first picture Peter took on that camera was a lovely candid of Tony. 

  
  


Then, Peter remembers Titan, and not much else. 

He shouldn’t have been there, but he had to go. He would never leave the world hanging if he could do something to help, never miss out on an opportunity to show Mr. Stark he would never have to regret taking Peter in. 

He remembers how angry Tony had gotten, how behind that heat in his tone lay a worried, helpless man. Peter was there, and there was nothing he could have done about that anymore. 

He remembers new faces, like Doctor Strange, the other Peter, even Thanos. 

Peter remembers having to watch everyone, had to watch Tony, throw their everything at this villainous figure with no progress only to be beaten down over and over again. 

He watched on through the fight as Tony continuously got back up, just to be slammed down again. 

But he remembers they had it, Thanos was unconscious and the gauntlet was right there. So close, Peter was going to take it from his grasp and the immediate danger would be slightly abated. 

They were never that lucky, though and Peter only remembers weakly clinging onto a tormented torso, hands desperately holding onto something solid. He’d seen what happened to the others, that’s not how he ever planned on leaving this world. 

He always knew it would end in a fight, so he fought. He fought the sickly feeling making a home in his chest, fought the stumble of his legs as he fell into strong arms. He fought with words of desperate pleas. And while his cries didn’t fall on deaf ears, this was one thing Tony Stark couldn’t make right on time. 

“I’m sorry.” 

  
  
  


It’s five years later, he’d been told. Peter didn’t remember anything after Titan, but they needed him now. They needed everyone right now. 

Peter welcomed this with open arms, no time to think about all that’s probably changed and how he had stayed the same. 

Then he saw him, and knew something in that man had been twisted off and pulled from him, leaving behind an ugly scar. Tony had never looked so worn in the years Peter had come to know him. 

Oh right. Five years. 

A lot can happen in five years, especially with half of the world gone. 

So Peter did what he always does and talked. He swung over to this lonely man, and talked as lively as possible, not missing the look of regret and pain smeared all over the other’s face. He spoke as though to say, “I’m here! I’m alive! Please don’t be sad anymore!”

And his heart skipped one of its many beats as he’s pulled into a bone crushing hug. The scene is eerily familiar, but the younger let his arms return the strength and buried his head into the juncture of his neck. He smelt of copper and dirt, and looked even worse. 

No words were exchanged because there’s no need, and they were each left with a new searing flame as they moved to do their part. 

Thanos was defeated on that day, and Peter found he didn’t know what was next for him. 

  
  


Turned out, Tony Stark was not as big of a part in Peter’s life as he’d hoped following the reverse snap. 

In fact, Tony wasn’t part of it all. He had all but vanished into thin air after returning home. The only clue Peter had that he’d even been there in the first place was a note mailed to him, return address blank.

_ I’ve gotta clear my head after all this, Pete. I hope you understand. _

_ Tony _

That was it. That was the note. And what did Peter do?

He understood because he always understands. He understood when after a few months went by, still no word, he tried calling Tony’s phone number only to find out it was no longer in use. 

He understood when a year and nine emails went by with no answer from the man. 

He understood when all of the Avengers had moved on with their lives, not one of them having time to talk to him.

He understood when he entered college, almost two years later, still suffering from nightmares of everyone and himself disappearing only to wake up to empty sheets. 

But what Peter could not understand was why, after about three years, he finally found Tony again at May’s funeral.

The man had loomed over the occasion from afar, but Peter knew. He knew the second he opened the door to that stupid fancy car he used to drive Peter home in. 

But Peter would not give in to his instincts, today was May’s day. She was to be given his entire attention for this, Tony Stark would not cause an uproar _ here _, of all places. 

He mourned his aunt alongside a crowd of close friends and distant family, letting silent tears run their warm streaks down his face. He paid no attention to footsteps retreating and a car door closing before driving off. 

It took three more weeks for Tony to show up again, this time outside Peter’s new apartment. 

The younger would be lying if he’d said he was over the whole situation, even after having years to come to terms with it. 

Yes, Peter liked to think he’d grown in various ways since his teenage years but he wasn’t dumb, he knew the way he yearned for Tony both before and after the snap wasn’t simply just hero worship. There came a point in time where Peter’s deeper feelings developed as he grew to know the ‘man behind the suit’. 

But he also had to move on when it was obvious the man was gone. He’d gone through his fair share of late nights spent cursing Tony out for being so cruel, blaming himself for not being enough to make him _ want _ to stay. A time approached where he couldn’t take it anymore, and began moving on from that time in his life. 

He is twenty one now, opening the door to Tony, and with this man comes everything Peter had spent so much time pushing away. 

Most importantly, comes the anger that never truly left and it always comes with a vengeance. 

“You know where I live.” It’s a statement, because Peter can’t help but wonder how else Tony knew how to get in touch with him. (Spoiler: He has wondered. And he always knew Tony could’ve reached out to him anytime he so pleased.) Despite himself, the brunet cracks the door open enough to allow the figure inside. He side steps to make room, but part of Tony’s shoulder still brushes against his chest and Peter makes it a point to avoid looking at the man.

The man before him exerts a tight lipped smile, taking off his grey suit jacket and holding it over one arm. He tugs at the blue collar of his dress shirt and takes in the surroundings. 

The younger brunet sets his jaw, pinning the older down with his gaze. He has so many questions, but they all boil down to, _ why did you leave? _

He decides in that very moment, he’s done enough to reach out to this once idolized man. If Tony came here to talk and make amends, then Peter will wait until he does it. 

It feels like Peter’s constantly waiting. 

A deep breath in the tense air pulls Peter back to the moment. “Pete, I’m so sorry.” 

And when Tony says no more, the twenty one year old knows he can’t possibly hold this in anymore. 

“You’re _ sorry _? That’s it? No explanation, no ‘Hey kid, I know we haven’t spoken for three years, but I can explain.’?” Peter knows he’s getting flustered, can tell by the way his heart rate has spiked and his palms have grown clammy. But how could he, just- just walk in here with nothing more than ‘I’m sorry’? 

“Do you know how many times I reached out to you, to Happy? Because I lost count, to be honest. You left me. You all left me, and- and you don’t get to just walk in after May’s died and act like you give a shit all of a sudden!” 

Tony looks like he heard exactly what he’d been expecting to hear, but that doesn’t stop him from sighing sorrowfully. Peter turns away, too worked up to even look at the other in the moment. Maybe if he stood there long enough, he’d turn around to find Tony had never been there in the first place and Peter was suffering from a mental breakdown. That would probably be easier to deal with right now. 

After an eternity, it feels, Tony speaks. His voice is gravelly and Peter takes his time getting used to it once again. “I screwed up big time, kid. I know that and I know I have zero right to be here now, but a lot happened after— that day. I couldn’t be in the city anymore, and I never expected to be gone that long—“

“But you were gone for that long, Tony. You never reached out, not once. You left a note asking me to understand, and I did, until I began questioning why. Why should I understand why you left for three years, left me wondering what I did wrong. I won’t sit here and tell you it’s okay when it’s not.” 

Somewhere during his speech, Peter had turned and walked closer to Tony. He stopped just short an arm's distance between them, his breath coming out in short, rapid exhales. Oh god, he knows what’s about to happen and he would really rather prefer this did _ not _happen with Tony here. 

“Peter? Are you okay?” Tanned hands make to grasp Peter’s shoulders, but Peter quickly steps back before he can land contact. 

“I think you should leave, Mr. Stark.” 

But the older is not having it, he kneels so he can maintain eye contact with Peter, whose chin is currently pressed to his chest as he burns holes into the floor. “Hey, kid, please look at me.” Tony waits patiently for Peter to shift his eyes to the businessman’s face. Tony musters up a slight smile and trudges the slightest bit closer. 

“Now, breathe. In and out, come on you can do it.” 

And the brunet does, he shuts his eyes and focuses on the ragged breaths leaving his mouth. 

He keeps his eyes closed when Tony continues talking, deeming it safe enough as it seems Peter is stabilizing. 

“Peter, there’s nothing I can say to take away what you went through alone. I wish to god I could go back and do a whole lot of things different by you. But the decision I made to leave New York, that was purely fear based. I was terrified, Peter, of losing everything again. I lost you for five years, and those were easily the hardest years of my life to this day. And when you, and everyone else came back, I couldn’t believe it. I refused to get close with you, to let things heal the way I should’ve because I am a selfish bastard who couldn’t stand the thought of losing you again.

“So I ran because it was easy. I told myself if I didn’t stick around long enough to get used to you being alive, I could never get hurt if something were to happen to you. And, Peter, believe me when I say I regret it. I mean, look at you. I missed so much more than I could have imagined. I know you want nothing to do with me now, but I’m hoping we can start over. We’ve both changed, Pete and I want to know you.

“And _ God _Peter, am I sorry. You’ve lost so much, and you had no one to help you through it. I should’ve been here, I can’t say that would’ve made everything just peachy, but all I’ve ever wanted was for you to be able to talk to me about what’s going on with you. I know it’s my fault I didn’t get that, and probably never will. I just want us to be okay again.”

Peter, somewhere along the way, had began crying. He isn’t sobbing, isn’t shaking, just silently crying because in all these emotions he has missed Tony _ so terribly much _. And seeing him now, grey hairs more and more noticeable, eyes more sunken than he’d remembered, frown more permanent, brings to light the fact Tony has faced the most sorrow out of probably anyone. 

Here he is, admitting he was wrong and regretting leaving Peter behind. No, it certainly doesn’t make everything okay, but it makes the dull ache in his chest go away and that matters a lot to him. 

Peter is so sick of biting his tongue to spare himself embarrassment, so he decides to not do that in this moment. 

“I miss you a lot. I need to know you’re here to stay, not just because of May.”

He spares a glance into those brown eyes, oh how dull they’ve grown over all this time. He searches for an answer within them, praying to everything this wasn’t all a waste. 

“I’m here to stay. I don’t ever want to leave again, Pete.”

And Peter believes him, how could he not when Tony is quite literally still on his knees looking up at the younger like he might throw him out any second now. 

The brunet is hesitant, but he bends down to Tony’s level and wraps his arms around broad shoulders. He is immediately tugged even further in the embrace, and he allows himself to close his eyes. He basks in the silence as they breathe in time with one another. 

“Pepper and I split up.” 

Peter pulls back slightly, hands still resting on the other’s shoulders but eyes worriedly scan Tony’s expression like he’s not sure if the older will start crying or not. 

“I’m so sorry, what happened?” 

Tony shrugs, “She couldn’t bare to see her husband sacrifice himself over and over again, had to distance herself before she lost me for real.” 

Peter’s heart breaks for both Tony and Pepper. They were so good for each other, but he understands both points of view.

Spiderman understands if you have a chance to save someone, you take that chance even if it spells trouble for yourself, because no one else will if you don’t. Everything comes with risk, and there would be nothing left to save if that is what held them back from what is right. 

Peter Parker dreads losing anything more of what he loves and would smack Tony silly if he ever thought of sacrificing himself again for a world that’ll never appreciate him. Peter knows he could not again live in a world absent of Tony Stark. 

“I’m sure you two will work your stuff out. Don’t worry, Tony. You two love each other very much, it’ll find a way.” 

His heart breaks with every word of reassurance as he consoles this brooding man. He knows every word may be true meaning Peter will have to again stuff all his feelings for Tony away and out of sight. 

But it doesn’t so much matter anymore to Peter what they are to each other, it just matters that Tony stays in his life. 

“No Pete, we won’t.” 

“Tony, you guys were always meant to be with each other.”

_ Ouch. _

“Peter, would you listen to me for a second?”

“But Tony, you and Pepper always find a way to make things-“

“Jesus Peter, not this time. And do you want to know why? Because I went and let myself fall for a teenager.”

The younger pulls away completely, heart not sure whether it should fall and shatter or just go numb. He pulls his hands to his lap, distractedly picking at his nails as he looks away to the side. 

“Oh. I mean, you and this girl- she’s probably really special to make you say that. I’m happy for you, Tony.”

A few seconds go by but of course they feel like eternities to Peter.

“Bullshit.”

Brown locks shift as Peter swiftly moves his head. “Excuse me?”

“You wouldn’t be happy if I was in love with someone else. Look at you, do you always put yourself on the back burner for other people? Why do you do that, Peter?”

And Peter’s mouth opens. And closes, and opens again. Because, _ what? _

“Mr. Stark-“

Tony places a hand on Peters knee and keeps a steady gaze on the younger’s face. “Peter, there is no other woman. You are the teenager. I let myself fall for you when you were sixteen and in love with nothing but pictures and swinging from building tops.”

Peter’s whole world, for once ironically enough, stops spinning. He doesn’t know how to process what he just heard, begins to blame it on his enhanced hearing when Tony speaks up again.

“I was with Pepper, and things were less than great for a while. But you were _ sixteen _ and just like you I thought Pepper was it. She had to be. I’d settle down and have kids and maybe save the world a few more times.

“But Peter, I’d see the way your face lit up when we got to working in the lab, or when you took your pictures, or when doing anything really and I was a goner. And I thought, ‘If only he were a little older’ or ‘If only I’d met you first, Peter Parker’. 

“And for a while I was disgusted with myself. You looked up to me as a father, not a boyfriend. But something changed on Titan, and it only heightened when you got back. I saw how you looked at me for once, and I knew you felt it too. That scared me to death because what if I lost you again, how could I just leave Pepper when she promised a stable life? How could I take advantage of your youth like that?

“So I ran. I tried to make things work with Pepper, but she knew as well as I we’d been done milking our relationship for a while. I tried staying away from you, let you live your life because I’d be far too selfish if we crossed paths again. But I heard about May, and I couldn’t just sit back anymore. I love you, Peter Parker, for better or for worse and I just want to be here for you.”

The young boy, who has not felt so young in quite a while, takes the older man in a (very much welcomed) bone crushing embrace. He has wet, ugly tears streaming down his face and into his mouth as he kisses all over Tony’s face. Tony responds with just as much emotion, if not more, and they sit like that for a while on Peter’s kitchen floor.

“I’m glad I met you when I did, I wouldn’t change anything that’s led us here no matter what.” 

And maybe not everything in Peter’s life had always fallen perfectly into place, but he was done wishing for things to be different in this moment because he’s finally decided meeting Tony Stark just might have been one of the best things to happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii :) this was my first completed n posted marvel fic even tho i’ve loved marvel for years lol but i hope you guys enjoyed this! thx for reading mwah


End file.
